<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friday, I'm in Love by Bellakitse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813949">Friday, I'm in Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse'>Bellakitse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 days of Tarlos [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Firefighter Carlos Reyes, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight months after Carlos' accident, TK and he are more in love than ever. They also have some news for their family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 days of Tarlos [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>399</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friday, I'm in Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>30 days of Tarlos - Day 19</p><p>So here is the end of this little Firefighter series, hope you guys liked it. It's short, but today was my first day back at work after being furloughed since March and the day kicked my ass, lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK Strand is moving around the kitchen of the firehouse prepping before he gets started on dinner. A few feet away, he can hear the shouts of his team as they play Overwatch in the common room. He turns towards the sink, washing some red, green, and yellow peppers when a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist, soft lips brushing over the shell of his ear.</p><p>“Hi, baby,” Carlos says softly against his skin. “What are you making?”</p><p>“Chicken and shrimp fajitas, with yellow rice and black beans,” he answers, sighing when Carlos traces his ear with his tongue before pulling the lobe into his mouth.</p><p>TK gasps. “Don’t start what we can’t finish,” he warns him even as he presses his body back into Carlos’ muscular chest, heat building in his belly as Carlos sucks softly on the thin skin of his neck.</p><p>“We can always sneak into the dorms for fifteen or twenty minutes,” Carlos whispers, grinning against his skin when TK moans softly as his hand reaches down and cups him through his uniform.</p><p>TK closes his eyes as Carlos touches him, he’s more than ready to say yes to his suggestion when he hears footsteps. Carlos pulls his hand off him and steps away fast enough that when Paul steps into the kitchen, he’s a few feet away. It does nothing to help against Paul’s vigilant eye.</p><p>“You two were macking on each other, weren’t you?” Paul accuses them as he opens the fridge to pull out a bottle of water.</p><p>“No,” TK denies just as Carlos says, “Yes.”</p><p>“<em>Carlos</em>,” he hisses, only to get a shrug back from him while their friend and crew member shakes his head at them.</p><p>“Just cook dinner, Strand,” Paul rolls his eyes at him. “And stop having sex in front of my salad.”</p><p>“I’m not making salad,” TK tells him as Paul turns around, heading back to the rest of the crew and their game.</p><p>He hears Judd scream something about nobody beating <em>‘big papa J,’</em> and shakes his head in amusement.</p><p>TK turns back to Carlos, who is smirking devilishly at him. “And you say that I’m trouble,” he says dryly.</p><p>Carlos smiles, letting out a chuckle as he closes the distance between them again until he has TK pressed against the sink.</p><p>“I can’t help it. I always want to have you,” Carlos starts, his brown eyes a shade darker with lust but also with so much love. He reaches up to pull out TK’s necklace, next to his station 252 pendant hangs a simple white gold band. If he were to tug on Carlos own necklace, he would find a matching ring. “But ever since <em>this</em>, I’m dying to be with you every second of the day. I love you so much, baby.”</p><p>TK all but melts at his words, understanding exactly what Carlos is feeling.</p><p>It had been a spur of the moment thing. The week before they had been celebrating their one-year anniversary and somewhere in the middle of their third and fourth round of sex, TK had blurted out <em>marry me</em>, and Carlos had said <em>yes</em>.</p><p>Two days later, they were in a courthouse saying <em>I do</em>.</p><p>They told his dad, Carlos’ mother and sisters the news over dinner the next night, and while surprised and maybe a little sad to have missed the ceremony, they’d ultimately been happy for them. It did help that they planned to have an actual service down the road.</p><p>It was just that once engaged; they couldn’t bear the thought of waiting.</p><p>“We should tell the team over dinner tonight,” TK says quietly, he raises his hand to touch the small scar right at Carlos’ hairline, a physical reminder of how he almost lost him eight months ago.</p><p>He’s never taken Carlos for granted; he knew the second he met him that he was special and treated him as such, but almost losing him had intensified that feeling. It’s why he was only able to hold out until they made a year together before proposing.</p><p>“Yeah?” Carlos smiles widely, between taking a few days off together last week after getting married, and then this week, everyone being on different shifts, this was the first day their primary crew was all on at the same time.</p><p>“Yeah,” TK nods, smiling back as Carlos leans in to press his forehead against his. “Tomorrow is Saturday, Judd and Marjan are off, and you the next day. If we don’t tell them today, we have to wait till next week,” he continues, letting his smile turn into a dirty smirk.</p><p>“I want everyone to know I married this fine piece of ass,” he says, slipping his hand down Carlos’ backside, laughing when his husband lets out a squeak.</p><p>“<em>Tyler Kennedy Strand</em>,” Carlos gasps, scandalized.</p><p>“Tyler Kennedy <em>Reyes</em>,” TK corrects him, his heart beating hard with happiness as he speaks his new name, the bright smile on Carlos’ face says he feels exactly the same way.</p><p>“I really <em>really </em>love hearing that,” Carlos tells him anyway.</p><p>TK tilts his head up to make up the small height difference between them, smiling when Carlos leans in to brush his mouth against his. He lets out a soft sigh before parting his lips for Carlos. Their tongues dance against each other until it pulls a breathy moan from deep inside TK’s throat. Lost in the kiss, TK jumps in Carlos’ arms when someone clears their throat loudly behind them.</p><p>He turns in Carlos’ arms to find his whole team, minus his dad, watching them. Paul and Marjan smirk at them and Mateo blushes while Judd scowls.</p><p>“<em>Seriously</em>?” Judd questions dryly. “When are we supposed to eat if you two are always eating each other's faces? It’s been a year already, when is your honeymoon phase over?”</p><p>TK bites down on his lip to keep from laughing at the question. He looks over at Carlos to find him grinning too, his eyes dancing with amusement and happiness. Raising an eyebrow at him, TK lets out a chuckle when Carlos gives him a nod.</p><p>“Actually, Judd, you’re going to have to put up with our honeymoon phase for a lot longer,” he says as he pulls his necklace from under his shirt, Carlos does the same next to him. They hold them up, smiles on both their faces as the crew each realize what they’re looking at.</p><p>“Seeing as we only got married <em>last week</em>,” he says over the loud shouts of surprise. It’s the last thing he’s able to get out as their family suddenly surrounds him and Carlos, wrapping them up in a massive group hug.</p><p>TK laughs with joy as Marjan and Judd squeeze him, over their heads he finds Carlos in a similar situation with Mateo and Paul.</p><p>He meets his husband's eyes; they shine with unshed tears and joy.</p><p>His heart fills up with even more love as he remembers Carlos’ interview. All he wanted was his crew to be his family, all he wanted was to be loved, and now between him and the 126, he will be, every day, for the rest of their lives.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/">follow me on tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>